These Boots Were Made For Walkin
by MarauderMerry
Summary: A walk down Satan City... with Yamucha wondering what went wrong. Different views on "The Break-up". (By the way, this story has absolutely nothing to do with the song... I don't even like it.) R


These Boots Were Made For Walkin'  
  
  
  
  
  
Written by; AngelOfDeathShini  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is not my anime, yadda yadda yadda. This is a take of Yamucha's thoughts on the Vegeta and Bulma situation. If you hate Yamucha, read this story. If this story re-vamps your bad opinion of Yamucha. than my work here is done. Rated; PG-13 (Just the little crap)  
  
  
  
Yamucha ambled down the polluted back-streets of Satan City, his hands in his pockets. He glimpsed at various shops out of the corner of his dark coal eyes, but he kept his gaze just in front of him mostly. He wasn't on his way to anywhere, and only had a vague idea of where he was. In his current mood he really didn't care.  
  
Yamucha was wearing a lengthy, russet, leather overcoat; a loose white shirt; loose black corduroys, and black boots with a round edge. His hair was cut short, but it still stuck up in thin spikes, and couple pieces fell in his eyes. He blew his bangs out of his eyes, but it fell back in them. It wasn't his fault, his hair simply grew that way. all over the place. He groaned deeply from the pit of his throat and brushed his thumb over his thin lips.  
  
He was angry, but it was more of a perplexed anger that clouded his mind. It had been less than three weeks since Yamucha and Bulma had broken up, and just several days ago had he finally gotten over her. Completely, I mean. It had held on to him, popping in and out of his mind now and then, but now every fiber of resentment and sorrow had left his head. Bulma was, after all, his first and only girlfriend ever, and they had been together for so long. Yamucha thought they would be with each other forever.  
  
A couple of days before they had broken up, Yamucha had contemplated the notion of marrying Bulma and spending the rest of his life with her. He only needed to think of it once to decide it was a bad idea. Bulma was too controlling, too much of a hassle to be with all the time. Yamucha didn't believe that it was entirely Bulma's fault though. he admitted to himself that he hadn't been committed enough for her needs, and every other time they were together, they argued about the silliest things.  
  
'But. look at Goku and Chi Chi's relationship. he's certainly not committed to her as much as he should be. and I know Chi Chi still loves him.' thought Yamucha.  
  
Yamucha scolded himself for asking only one of the millions of questions he had been asking himself that whole day. Exactly what was the main reason behind their break-up? What was wrong with him? Why did they fight so much? What was wrong with her? And why.  
  
Vegeta?  
  
THAT was the biggest question on Yamucha's mind. Why Vegeta? He wasn't exactly Romeo, and he certainly never showed her, or anyone else for that matter, any emotion. He constantly yelled at her and demanded that she fix his Gravity Machine every time he broke it. He had killed so many people, done so many horrible things. what could Bulma possibly see in him? He had everything in common with Bulma, as far as attitude goes, but don't opposites attract? Yamucha admitted that Vegeta was a good-looking guy, and was certainly powerful, but other than that, he was no one worth loving.  
  
Besides. he was a bad guy.  
  
Yamucha stopped walking and stood up straight. He felt the scar on his eye with his finger, and grinned. What was he saying? Hadn't HE a bad guy once before? Hadn't he tried to kill Goku and Oolong in the desert? Hadn't he followed them, with plans to steal the Dragon balls and kill any who resisted? Yamucha had killed people. a lot of people. He doubted, though, that he had killed more people than Vegeta, the Saiya-jin Prince having demolished entire planets. He snickered when he remembered the first couple of weeks he spent in Satan City. he had actually stolen from people without even realizing it and had to go back and apologize, which was especially bizarre for the people, because they hadn't even noticed him taking anything.  
  
Yamucha continued walking and turned out to the main sidewalk. Several people pushed past him in a hurry, but he was still too deep in thought to notice or care.  
  
Yamucha went back to the time he spent alone, in the desert. His father had died when he was just 10-years-old, along with all of his people, whose village had been destroyed by desert pirates. Yamucha was left to survive in the harsh desert alone, raiding horses, carriages, and any other vagabonds who had the unfortunate mistake of drifting into his side of the wasteland.  
  
He tried to recollect the first time Goku came into his territory. That was also the first time he saw Bulma. Yamucha laughed out loud when he remembered how scared he was of her, causing a passing woman to glance at him curiously. Bulma wasn't, though. On the contrary, she had been quite taken with him. She didn't seem to care that he was trying to steal from them, or that he was terrified of her. At the end of their quest, he and Bulma had found out that what they were trying to wish for they already had. in each other.  
  
Yamucha sighed as he thought of the old days. He raised his arm, about to call for a taxi, when a very peculiar thought hit him and he lowered his arm slowly.  
  
He thought back to a few days ago, when he was training at Bulma's house at midnight. Vegeta's Gravity Machine had exploded, (again), and Yamucha was digging through it to see if Vegeta was still alive, (half hoping that he wasn't). He had found the Saiya-jin Prince unconscious under a heap of rubble. He was twitching violently, and Yamucha had knelt down to see what was wrong with him. He had lifted his chest and supported him with his am. Vegeta was mumbling something under his breath, something that Yamucha could hardly catch. But he did, and Vegeta had been saying.  
  
'Your father's dead, and your people, so you will work for me. if you don't kill, you'll be killed! . I don't need love, I'm a Saiya-jin Prince! . Stand back, foolish woman. I will defeat you, Kakarotto.!'  
  
Those phrases now made sense to Yamucha. Vegeta's father and people had died, and he was forced to work for Freezer. he killed millions so as not to be killed himself. 'foolish woman', that must have been about Bulma. she was probably saying something about love, too. and 'Kakarotto', well, THAT one was pretty self-explanatory. He wanted Goku dead. just like Yamucha had wanted.  
  
All of these new concepts that were suddenly dawning on him were very bizarre. Yamucha's father and people had died off, so had Vegeta's. Yamucha had to kill or be killed, like Vegeta. Yamucha had to overcome his fear of girls to be with Bulma, Vegeta had to overcome his fear of loosing his pride to be with Bulma (although Vegeta's fear was a little less peculiar). and Goku had been a huge problem for Yamucha, and was now for Vegeta. Yamucha had gotten rid of his bad-bandit attitude though. which was probably harder for Vegeta, considering most of his life was ruled by another.  
  
Yamucha looked up to the sky to see the sun peeking out from behind a thick mass of dark clouds. It covered him with its warm rays while he sauntered down the busy street. He smiled, finally understanding why Vegeta was. well, Vegeta. Bulma must have a thing for the bad guys. to go for a bandit AND an evil alien. Probably the only reason she didn't go for Piccolo was because he's green.  
  
'I guess Vegeta isn't such a bad guy after all.' thought Yamucha.  
  
Yamucha mentally approved of Bulma's decision and decided that, in this case, matches attract, not opposites. Vegeta was just another once-evil-guy who had fallen into Bulma's trap of love.  
  
And speak of the devil.  
  
Yamucha gasped when he saw Vegeta at least ten feet in front of him. He was not, fortunately, wearing his normal Saiya-jin armor and blue spandex. Yamucha imagined he would stick out too much. He was, instead, wearing a black denim jacket with a red tank top underneath, with blue jeans held on loosely with a black belt. He was, however, wearing the same white boots with yellow tips underneath his loose-fitting pants. Yamucha could hear Vegeta talking to a newspaper dealer, who clearly wasn't making him very happy.  
  
"I don't HAVE 300 yen for the stupid paper, so just give it to me now!!" demanded Vegeta in his commanding voice.  
  
"Ya' ain't gettin' nuthin' witout no money!" yelled back the newspaper seller.  
  
"Look, I would KILL you and just take the paper if it wasn't for." Vegeta growled.  
  
Yamucha saw Vegeta shift and clench his fists with heavy eyes. Bulma was obviously growing on him, and she didn't want him to kill any more people. Yamucha remembered her making him promise the same thing.  
  
"I don' care WUT you'd do, if ya' ain't got no money, than yer wastin' ma' time!" shouted the vendor.  
  
"I'M ONLY 50 YEN SHORT!! JUST GIVE ME THE DAMNED PAPER!!" bellowed Vegeta, causing several people to turn and stare.  
  
"NO!!" hollered back the merchant, actually spraying Vegeta slightly with spit.  
  
Yamucha saw Vegeta's muscles tighten and his left eye started to twitch. He could tell Vegeta was longing to strangle this guy and blast the whole stand to oblivion, but the thought of what Bulma would do was obviously holding him back. Yamucha smiled. the same thing had happened to him countless times.  
  
Yamucha marched right up to the stand, going unnoticed by the owner or Vegeta, both still screaming their heads off at each other. He pulled out some yen from his pocket and dropped it on the counter. This obviously caught their attention, because they both stopped yelling and faced him. The merchant seemed satisfied with money no matter who it came from, and snatched it right up.  
  
Vegeta, however, was in a bit of a state of shock that he would receive help from Yamucha. They both stared at each other until Vegeta grabbed his paper and turned away. Yamucha heard him mutter, 'Thanks,' right before he strode off down the street. Yamucha smiled and turned the other way. Both of them knew where the other stood, and both were satisfied with the knowledge.  
  
On the way home, Yamucha accidentally stole from a man in a large brown jacket. When he had realized what he had done, he returned the money to the man and apologized. He spent the rest of his trip home laughing about it.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
